


pain is temporary

by pastaque



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Foreign Language, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 09:06:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13808007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pastaque/pseuds/pastaque
Summary: PJO/HOO weekly “ความเจ็บปวด”มีสปอยล์mcgaและtoaเล็กน้อยใครอ่านแมกนัสแล้วตามมาสครีมได้ที่ทวิต @annausana





	pain is temporary

**Author's Note:**

> PJO/HOO weekly “ความเจ็บปวด”
> 
> มีสปอยล์mcgaและtoaเล็กน้อย
> 
> ใครอ่านแมกนัสแล้วตามมาสครีมได้ที่ทวิต @annausana

ความเจ็บปวด

ความเจ็บปวดมาในหลายรูปแบบ

นิโคมองเพอร์ซีย์ด้วยความเจ็บปวด ใบหน้าของเพอร์ซีย์นั้นมีโครงรูปที่งดงาม มีกรามที่เด่นชัด ผมสีดำสนิทที่ยุ่งเหยิงเหมือนโดนลมพัด ดวงตาสีน้ำทะเลมรกตที่ส่องประกายเหมือนมหาสมุทรที่แววับ

โอ เขาคืออะโดนิสของนิโค

แต่เพอร์ซีย์ก็จะเป็นของนิโคได้ก็ดี หากรอยยิ้มนั้นจะไม่ส่งมายังแอนนาเบธ เชสมันก็คงดี

เขาจะได้ไม่ต้องเจ็บปวดอีกแล้ว

***********

ความเจ็บปวด

เป็นสิ่งที่เขาเห็นมันทุกวัน

วิล โซเลสนั่งเขียนบันทึกประจำวันในห้องพยาบาล

จะว่าห้องพยาบาลก็ไม่ได้เพราะมันต่อกับบ้านพักหมายเลขเจ็ด

บางวันเขาก็เห็นพี่น้องสโตลที่ไปแกล้งบ้านแอรีสจนเจ็บตัว ทำให้ต้องพัดพากันมาพึ่งเขาพร้อมแบกแขนที่หักของทราวิส (หรือคอนเนอร์กันแน่นะ? วิลค่อนข้างแน่ใจว่าเป็นคนพี่นะ)

หรือสองแฝดบ้านวิคตอเรียที่ทะเลาะกันว่าใครได้ที่หนึ่งจนผลักอีกคนตกลงมาจากกำแพงลาวา ได้แผลไหม้มาสองสามจุด

แล้วก็มีพาโบลที่ทำแขนตัวเองขาด (อีกแล้ว)

วิลชอบการรักษาคนอื่น แม้กระทั่งมันเป็นสิ่งเดียวที่เขาได้รับจากพ่อของตน

วิลเชื่อว่าการที่เขาช่วยคนที่เจ็บปวดอยู่คือการซ่อมแซมคนเหล่านั้น

เหมือนที่เขากำลังช่วยนิโค ดิ แองเจโลอยู่

***********

ความเจ็บปวด

เป็นเรื่องปกติสำหรับลีโอ

เสียงของแม่ของเขา เสียงเคาะเบาๆของเธอสะท้อนก้องในหูของเขา

กับกองเพลิงที่เขาไม่รู้สึกอะไร

     ดังนั้นเขาจึงสร้างรอยยิ้ม

          รอยยิ้มที่สามารถปิดแผล

แผลที่ไม่มีวันหาย

***********

ความเจ็บปวด

เป็นเรื่องไม่คาดคิด

แอนนาเบธ เชสแทบจะทึ้งหัว ดึงดวงใจของหล่อนออกมา

เพราะเธอไม่อยากสูญเสียอีกแล้ว

เธอพึ่งผ่านสงครามมาหยกๆ สูญเสียคนไปมากมาย เธอแค่อยากกลับไปหาครอบครัวของเธอ อยากกลับไปสานสัมพันธ์อีกครั้ง ก่อนที่มันจะสายเกินไป

แล้วมันก็สายเกินไป

ใบหน้าของแมกนัสที่นอนอยู่ในโลง สูทสีฟ้าที่เธอแน่ใจว่าเจ้าตัวคงเกลียดมันถ้าเขายังมีลมหายใจอยู่

เขารังเกียจสีฟ้าแต่กลับชอบสีเบจตุ่นๆ

มันช่างสงบสุขจนทำให้เธอเจ็บปวดกว่าเดิม

แต่ความเจ็บปวดนั้นก็หายไปทันทีเมื่อเธอเห็นแมกนัสยืนอยู่เหนือโลงที่มีร่างของตัวเองอยู่

***********

ความเจ็บปวด

เป็นส่วนหนึ่งของชีวิต

อะพอลโลนั่งมองเม็กที่กำลังง่วนอยู่กับสวนดอกไม้

ชีวิตมนุษย์นี่ช่างสั้นเหลือเกินนะ

เขานั่งนับนิ้วตัวเอง

กี่พันปีแล้วนะที่เขาอยู่มา

เขาผ่านความเจ็บปวดมานับไม่ถ้วน เป็นร้อยเป็นพันจนอะพอลโลเลิกรู้สึกแล้ว เขาฝังมันลงไปแล้ว

เขาเจ็บปวด แต่เดี๋ยวมันก็ผ่านไป

แต่เมื่อความเจ็บปวดนั้นกลับขึ้นมา มันทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดเกินทน

ทั้งลอเรลที่ปฏิเสธความรักของเขาเหมือนกับสิ่งที่เขามีให้เป็นของน่ารังเกียจ

ทั้งชายคนนั้นที่เขาลงมือฆ่าด้วยตัวเอง

แต่มันก็เหมือนที่มนุษย์ตัวจ้อยพวกนี้พูดกันล่ะนะ

ความเจ็บปวดนั้น

เป็นสิ่งที่ทำให้คนเราเติบโตขึ้น


End file.
